


The insanely absolutely Radically drug trippy Zombie apocalypse

by anon_the_nobody



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Compliant to game story and Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gizmo is a smart boi, Happy Ending, Horror, Hyper intelligent fungus, M/M, Multi, No one infected is technically dead, Other, Psychological Horror, Romance, horror with a happy ending, mental illness: schizophrenia, supernatural to science fiction, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_the_nobody/pseuds/anon_the_nobody
Summary: What happens when you are forced to make the worst possible decision you could imagine, but that decision ends up the best one out of the other alternatives. Well a major one is denial. The Sally Face Killer is all Sal fisher knows now, Prison has changed the man. He was once scrawny and weak, now he’s one of the toughest guys in the joint. One unspoken rule is that nobody fucks with Sally Face. The one guy that tried to hit on him was beaten to near death, Sal’s mind then came to conclude himself to be a monster. To him, the Sally face killer is all he ever was. There was no cult, was no ghosts, just his schizophrenic mind talking, his therapist helped him back into reality. All this remains true to Sal until Travis Phelps shows up for a visit, and his current therapist suddenly disappears, and is replaced with a kind woman who’s been trapped in the cult to long and just wants out. Can Travis save Sal from himself before it’s to late?Gizmo has had to deal with a lot of shit over the years. Humans are idiots, well besides his human and the people who he calls friends. Larry doesn’t count, he’s a fucking moron, killing himself instead of consulting him or Todd.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/ Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson/Travis Phelps, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trapdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339837) by [BigBootBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootBitch/pseuds/BigBootBitch). 
  * Inspired by [Baby Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789378) by [Hexgirl_Heirofhope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexgirl_Heirofhope/pseuds/Hexgirl_Heirofhope). 
  * Inspired by [The Color of Your Laughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461343) by [AuroraValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraValentine/pseuds/AuroraValentine). 



**What?:**

I’ve been seeing a lot of zombie au’s and it has inspired me to Sifi the absolute shit out of the storyline. I wanna take a gander at it. I will have three narrative types. Sal’s perspective and to Neil’s and Larry’s.  


In this universe Gizmo and Neil save Larry due to having the antidote that kills the fungus and only the fungus. Gizmo has a human intelligence level like in the games, I will write a chapter from his perspective, that if it is requested enough times, or if I feel like it, whichever comes first.Since Larry’s body was in a bad state when they gave them the antidote, due to the alcohol poisoning, they also had to infect him with the ‘blue eye demon’ fungus, which means he’s technically a zombie, but since it is the strand of fungus that isn’t sociopathic, also not aggressive, the good fungus only infects living hosts with consent.

The cult is unsuccessful in stealing Larry’s body, and he was just claimed dead in the trial. Sally is in complete denial of the event, questioning if any of that actually happened, or if it was just his Schizophrenia. After Dr. Enon discovers Larry in the tree house which causes his almost comedic death, he gives Larry contact info for one of the other therapists, one who wasn’t involved in the cult but had once mentioned them being a threat. This friend was the reason for Dr. Enon believing Sal was innocent, and not a lunatic. I’m head cannoning Sal with a medical schizophrenia diagnosis, his brain takes him back to the time of his murders, and he hallucinates based on every death. I will describe a hallucination based on everyone of his victims. the murders that haunt him most of all are of course Soda, and Lisa and Henry, soda because of her young age, and do I really have to spell out why for his parents.

** I’m also head-cannoning a-lot of shit: **

First for the shipping, since I am a sucker for both teams (team salvis and whatever the ship name for Sal x Larry is,) I will include it as a threesome. Fight me. Also love between two people who’s parents happen to marry at a late age, and they were not raised together, is totally acceptable. If you have a problem with that, look to Steve Gabry’s words, “be nice to each-other.” That guy is the creator I inspire to be, honestly this is the first time I’ve ever written a fanfiction, I love that story that much, and look up to the guy that much. For example I usual refuse to write fanfics for most series, but since the Sally Face franchise tried to go sifi and failed to do so, I’ma kinda do an example of how we can keep the mysterious ghosts that could totally be plausible according to modern-day scienctific knowledge. it is possible for a fungus to be intelligent.

** More head cannoning: and background summarization **

Diane Fisher as a ‘poltergeist’. the strand of fungus that absorbed her brain is living in that meadow, and the fungus sends phycological messages using spores and birds that migrate from the meadow to the apartments back and forth. The fungus is afraid to bring Diane to Nockfell, due to the cult might finding her. She appears in dreams, the fungus can allow more than one brain to communicate amongst each other in a dream like state. Sal is also a  syntesthetes , a sound to color to taste one . Colors consist of hot pink, brown, light blue, green, neon orange. The species of fungus, the red eyed demon and the blue eyed demon, and the golden demon, are a strange one. They are an alien strand, and are the reason Jim Johnson and his sister, the woman in the VHS-tapes, visit Earth. These creatures are a typically peaceful form of hive-mind, the Red-eyed demon being the only sickly cruel one to ever leave its home-world. These Fungi control in ‘colonies’. There is a mother brain that makes the lawful decisions, acts as a parental figure to the other intelligent species she keeps alive. They usually ‘infect’ dying creatures, or creatures who consent to being infected. They also tend to only infect 1-2 creatures with the same mental capacity as them (human level) and then infect many smaller minded animals (birds, cats, whatever animal is on an alien planet with same brain capacity as the other two) typically 100-200 of those. The mother brain and its strands count as one organism even when split, it’s weird shit. I will empathize that these fungi never infect someone without consent, with the exception of a dying person that is not dying of old age. The red eyed demon is the first of its species to break this rule. It craves pain, it feels pleasure from it, it doesn’t really feed off of it, because the term feeding implies that it requires some one else’s pain to sustain itself. The red-eyed demon finds Earth as a planet of preservation in a document, a planet no galatical force messes with, due to a spoken treaty to let the planet thrive on its own.So red-eyes goes to this planet to try and become a supreme leader, and torment the entire population. Jim Johnson, his sister, and two of the fungoes that are soldiers, fly out to Earth to try and stop it. Jim’s sister dies and becomes infected by the red-eyes, the blue-eyes stays with Jim, later claiming residency of Addison Apartments and saving many of the people who tragically died. The golden eyes follows a special women and child, a child who has genetic immunity to being infected by all the fungi but the golden eyes (this is due to it infecting Sal’s mom as she was shot and the analysis of her DNA allowed the fungus to learn how to infect Sal due to his immunity coming from her, and the fungus is technically special, autistic to be exact, its unique structure for its species causes it to be more telepathic than average). Salbeing the only hope to stopping the Red-eyes, is protected by golden eyes and blue eyes. 

More on Sal’s schizophrenia; he has Cenesthopathic schizophrenia summarized uk.org: People with cenesthopathic schizophrenia experience unusual bodily sensations. This basically mixes the schizophrenia with the Synthesia. Synthesia on its own isn’t an illness, but the rare cases it mixes in with schizophrenia, well I like to summarize it like a normal person on shrooms, and watching a slasher film, basically really weird. I want to research extreme synthesizes under the use of weed, because weed slows the senses, and milds them down, so what would that do to someone who has very heightened sense naturally. Sal has a three way combination, I’ve written it as very extreme because that is one hell of a conflict to write. The combo is taste-color-sound or sound-color-taste or color-sound-taste. To answer any future questions about this. No I do not have schizophrenia, nor do I have hallucinations. I do have a very mild form of synthesia. It is very mild. Like only with neon colors and when I’m in a large crowd mild, I can’t be in a large crowd for too long, the consequence is a migraine for the next day or 2 do to sensory overload. 


	2. Entry 3; Gizmo is a boss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal is losing his sanity without Larry. Gizmo & Co chill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entry 3 refers to the letter to Dr. Enon

To Dr. Enon

Ever just chill, sit alone and enjoy doing absolutely nothing. Man do I miss doing that. Sometimes we did lazy stuff. Larry and I would just sit around, him painting one of my dreams as I describe it to him, me trying to multitask and beat a level on my Gearboy. Sometimes we would just paint together, Larry and I just finger painting. But since that day, since the red eyes came back, and infected everyone in Addison apartments, Larry and I haven’t had time to bond. With him killing himself... I hadn’t had the heart to chill. It’s been a year. It’s the Anniversary of my crimes. 

I had no choice I had to kill them all. I had to. I just... it had to be done. I know you don’t believe me, but Larry practically proved it. His mental strength allowed him to communicate with me, and he could see just what that thing has done to them. At least those in Addison are no longer suffering.

Neil apparently is ok now, he sent me a letter, saying Gizmo saved him. Gizmo is a good boi!He says he saved Larry, but I’m not sure if I can believe that, and somehow Terrence Addison is completely fine, and is trying to help out with what he can.

Apparently Todd has taught Neil a few things, who’d thought Neil was into weaponry. I mean he’s such a sweet dude. He seems more into safe weaponry thought. He’s made ones that at worse only knock a person out. Neil has sent me a summary of Todd’s findings on the fungus, obviously these were before Todd’s infection caused him to go mad. 

Apparently Todd knew Terrence Addison was infected before that night, specifically what he dubbed as the ‘mother brain’ of the Red eye fungus, he said if he was able to cure Terrence and kill off the fungus in him then the child fungi should die off, a patient zero type thing. Apparently the fungus retreated to Todd when I fought it off from Terrence. Even if we would have killed it, it wouldn’t matter for some, because when the infection goes to far the person is to far gone. Todd apparently managed to make it where no matter what the fungus cannot damage his brain, I can believe that do to Terrence being fine and fully mentally alive even after the fungus was killed. He took the liberty to not make me ask and said, “I’m still alive cause I constantly fought with the beast, a constant mental battle for control. apparently I have both strands in me, and the good fungus kept me alive, kept the ‘red eyes’ from devouring me completely, but it couldn’t have done it without my mental strength.” It goes on more, but I’m not writing all that, I’ll give you the letter if you are that curious.

The infection had grown to far in the that resided in Addison Apartments, made them all extremely miserable. Everyone was in immense pain. The fungus was a hivemind, it was one with itself, and the creatures infected were couldn’t fight it off, they didn’t even know it was there, all the could do was sit in pain. The fungus was intelligent. He said that fungus was mean, cruel and selfish, using the hosts for itself. 

Todd also said there was another of its kind, it was good though, it was kind and life giving. He called it the ‘Blue eye’d demon’. This fungus is what creates the ‘ghosts’ inside the apartments. It lives with the brain it saves from death in a symbiotic state. The two organisms live together in a harmony. The fungus absorbs the brain into itself if the body is unsavable. Todd says they must be of the same species. 

It was that damn cult, they had planned this. They had poor old Terrence suffering, forcing him to infect the others using his tea. I’m happy I never once drank the stuff. Larry never did either, but he still had somehow gotten infected. It infected Larry. Plagued Larry. Hurt him. Was that the reason he had been so down those days. Is it the reason why he delayed his moving in. Why Larry. Just why did you have leave me. I never got to tell him how much I loved him, I should have atleast hugged him more! I shouldn’t have cared about him running off. Why did he shut himself out if he knew he didn’t have long to live. Why did he leave me? I need him. My Larry. My. Larry. LARRY! They took him away from me. They took away my Larbear, my rock-star.

I know why he did it. He offed himself so I wouldn’t have to bear that burden, and live with the guilt. But honestly, the fact that he didn’t save himself for me. Well. It hurts me more. It just hurts in general, all I feel is pain. I feel I would’ve been better off if he had waited for me. Let me kill him, I know it would have been an easier situation than the rest of the residents. They wouldn’t be able to grasp why it had to be done. They would just look at me with hate, but Larry. He would understand, he would have comforted me into doing it. I wish no one had to have died, but the infection was incurable, it had corrupted them. But since it had to be done, I would have been able to live with myself, because then; Well I could have atleast said goodbye;how much I love him. 

-Sal 

———

Neil , Larry, Gizmo, and Terrence reside in the shared house, their hideout: zombie apocalypse fortress of solitude, as Larry dubbed it. They had brought all of Larry’s shit to the house before the outbreak spread to the forest areas of the town. Terrence is upstairs doing guardwatch. The rest are in the basement; Larry and Gizmo sit in one of the beanbag chairs, while Neil makes one of his ‘Post-apocalyptic Zombie re-death’ guns. Larry is clearly the one in charge of naming things. Neil lets him do it to try and keep Larry’s mood up. Larry sits with Gizmo in his lap, and he is drawing Sal with his guitar. Gizmo and Neil chat about something, Gizmo passionately meowing away about some unknown topic. Somehow Neil seems to understand him. 

“Meow mew meow, mew mew meow meow meow.” Gizmo goes on chatting away with Neil as he lays on Larry’s lap. Larry. 

Neil, who actually is whole-heartily in the conversation with the cat, speaks as he tinkers with a taser. 

“I hear you Gizmo, but I personally think we should save the tuna until you need it.” The man pauses as he hears the cat huff.

“Mrow mew meeoow!” The cat rebutted with a soft but passionate tone, not wanting to disturb the artist he has chosen for a chair.

“I know dude! But we gotta save it. Ration the food so it lasts longer, who knows how far this has spread...” Neil sighs and grabs a screwdriver and a straight paper clip. He uses these to tinker with his project. 

“Mew Mrow?” Gizmo asks in concern.

“In one week we already have zombies roaming the forest, Sal’s trapped in prison. Ugh!” A small zap secretes from the taser.

As Neil talks Gizmo nods his head in agreement.

“I can’t believe the town government based buildings are still fully functioning with this shit going down”! Neil rants to the cat.

“Me a ow” the cat agrees. 

“I mean this just shows how far the cult’s influence goes. It proved Todd was right.” Niel continues, and sighs. “I just wish it wasn’t true, that this was all bullshit.” A single tear falls from Neil’s cheek.

“Mew Meow” Gizmo says in agreement.

Neil puts down the taser and picks up a water gun that has wires running through it, then he grabs the taser again and attaches it to the gun. 

Then he looks at Larry, who is completely tuned out everything to wholeheartedly focus on his drawing of Sal.The tall man is slouched in the beanbag. His appearance has changed so much because of the events that transpired. The man’s skin was a sickly pale grey, and his blood vessels were black due to the alcohol poisoning. His eyes were more alive, less tired, but equally as unhappy. ‘Guess not having Sal around is the on the same level to him as having a evil demon inside of him.’ Even the way he smiled had changed, it seemed less forced, it was the same one he always had around Sal, and reserved for Sal alone before the demon was expelled from him. The only things that hadn’t changed was his chocolate brown hair, his hair draped around his face, and his classic ‘Sanity’s Fall’ t-shirt. And the way he drew Sal. Damn. In the drawing Sal stood holding his Guitar. Sal was in his classic outfit, from the black long-sleeve shirt to the red jeans with holes at the knees, and his off-brand converse sneakers. He had those fingerless gloves he wore in the cold. The only thing different is the fact Sal didn’t have his classic pig tails. Sal’s figure stood facing away from the viewer, his guitar in hand, glowing green. There were weird white symbols all around him, and the view of a hideous green goopy beast cold be seen. Neil finally realized why he’d stopped tinkering with the weapon.

“Hey Larry check this bad boy out, I think you’ll like him, the water is electrified, it should be enough to electricute a zombie but only knock out a normal human.”

Larry looks up to him from his drawing task and gives him a thumbs up. Larry is still nonverbal, the fungus infection prioritizing the healing process of his internal organs and for some reason artistic ability over communication abilities. ‘Maybe the fungus wants Larry to be happy, and it’s just doing the only thing it can.’ Neil thought. Larry grabs a notebook Neil has given him specifically for writing down thoughts and responses, Neil respectfully only looks at it when he is given permission. Larry starts hastily writing and when he’s done he throws the notebook at Neil. 

“Ooof! Dude seriously just click your pin obnoxiously or something other than just throwing shit.” Neil says it in a serious but also playful manner, Larry smiles a toothy grin, in response Neil begins reading what Larry wrote.

“Does this mean we get to go save Sal?” Neil sighed. Larry has been asking this almost every second of the day this week since he first woke up, Neil understood, he wanted to save Sal too, he wanted to save Todd more, but he had to wait to do both, stick to the plan. It was to dangerous out there, and Sal is safe in a high security prison, nothing could get in or out. Travis made sure of that. It’s good to have a spy in the cult, especially a spy who just so happens to be the son of said cult’s leader. He looked back to Larry. The tall man was looking at him with tears in his eyes. Gizmo noticed and started to lick Larry’s face.

“Larry... lets find more people first. You know he’s pretty safe right now. I mean what is the one place most safe from zombies in any horror movie you and Sal made us watch. It was either the Hospital or the prison. He’ll be fine.” Neil sits down next to Larry and wraps a arm around his shoulders. “Dude I know it’s hard, but we’ve gotta stay safe, we can’t stop this dead or infected.” Larry nodded his head in agreement as he takes the notepad back from Neil, Gizmo lays back down and purrs on Larry’s lap. A creek can be heard from the top of the stairs.

“Hello boys. We have 2 visitors. Ashely and Maple I believe. They do not seem to be infected.” Terrence pops his head out of the door to Neil and Larry. Neil grabs a first-aid kit. 

“Larry are you cool with coming up, or do you just wanna stay down here.” He looks to Larry as he says this with hopeful eyes. Larry continues to draw, then he puts the pencil in a made holder on the journal and closes it. Larry grabs Gizmo and puts him on the floor, and then stands up tall. He looks to Neil and gives a toothy grin with a thumbs up. 

“Okay. We’ll be up in a sec you can let them in.” Neil exclaims to Terrence’s direction 

“Ok. Thank you.” Terrence says back, then swiftly but silently closes the door.

“Now Gizmo you know what to do right?” Neil looks to the cat, who is in a ‘downward dog’ stretch position, then he looks up. “Me-ow,” the cat responds in a tone that makes it seem like he’s saying ‘no duh’. 

“Ha! Ok let’s go up.” Neil looks to the stairs, seeing Larry is already at the top waiting for him. Larry nods in response and opens the door and the two men and cat emerge from the basement to greet the guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, unnecessary cliffhanger that will probably last til the next two chapters.


	3. Sweetest Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal can’t seem to remember that these dreams aren’t just dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular concept was inspired by Chapter 33 of Baby Blue by: Hexgirl_Heirofhope, honestly one of my favorite scenes in that fanfic.   
> I love many of the people who write on this site
> 
> But more scientifically based cause I’m an asshole.   
> Link:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789378/chapters/50082476#workskin

I was moving it two days, so I I’ve planned a sleepover with Larry in the basement tomorrow. Tomorrow was the last night I spent with him as a resident of Addison apartments, I was moving in with Todd and Neil. I had finished packing that night, and I will go and start unpacking tomorrow at the house, then I’ll go over to Larry’s and we’ll place. But first rest. I need to rest in order to have the energy to bring shit to the house tomorrow. I fall asleep and deal with my nightly dream routine.

My dream starts as the typical nightmare; in that dark forest; I firstly assume this dream to be one. That same ugly golden green forest that is sure as hell easy to get lost in. I hear that damn dog again. Its barking is an obnoxious pierce to my ears. ‘If this wasn’t a dream I wouldn’t be nearly as composed, when it comes to dog barks. Don’t get me wrong, I fucking love dogs, I just can’t take the bark, it causes me to start hallucinating, I wish I didn’t, clearly whatever the fuck is in charge of my dreams loves dogs too. I know for a fact that dog didn’t kill my mom. It was that man, what was he called. Dogma? How should I know?’ As I’m stuck in thought I start walking that path I always walk, this time I here footsteps behind me, clearly not ones of a dog, anyway the dog’s bark is to far to belong to the movement that is occurring behind me, the movement stopped when I stopped. 

‘Holy shit it’s a person.’ I thought as I started to run, not paying attention to that dog bark getting louder. I run until I get to that beautiful meadow, with it’s golden grass and beautiful flowers. I now know this isn’t a nightmare, those flowers are different from the actual flowers that inhabited the meadow in real life. Passion-fruit flowers and buttercups, the passionfruit flower is typically purple, but these were blue. The buttercups were normal. I know that these weren’t there in the meadow when the memory happened because passion-fruit plants need a humid climate, and cannot take the extreme cold Jersey experiences on the norm. The buttercups, that was mom’s favorite flower, along with the passion fruit. The dog bark was much louder now, sounding closer. Its source was in the meadow, the medium sized brown dog stands next to a beautiful young woman with a long flowing white dress and equally as flowing blonde hair. My mom sits on a picnic blanket, petting the dog; who as soon as it notices that I see it decides to run over to me. 

“Hi sweetie!”My mom waves to me, and I run over to her and give her a big hug. “MOM!” I exclaim, tears running down my face. I hear the dog bark happily and feel him sit beside us. We stay there for what seems like an eternity, her humming a soft tune that I recognize, but can’t quite seem to remember the name of. “I’m happy to see you to sweetheart.” She says as she unbuckles the clamps of my mask so I don’t drown in my own tears, noticing my tears are starting to flood the thing, she places it down beside me. 

“Thanks mom. I-I’m al-way-s ha-app-py to see you.” I attempt so say as I choke up on my tears, and I assume I succeeded at forming the sentence because she hugs me tighter. Then I hear the dog growl. I quiver in fear, sinking deeper into our hug, until I feel the mask under my hand being snatched away.

That dog has taken my mask, looking at us like he wants to play, he bows in downward dog position, with a tail wagging with vigorous joy. 

“Hershey drop it!” My mom says in a motherly authoritative tone and simetanously turning to look at the dog. Myself, now knowing there is no reason to be afraid, looks to the dog and giggle, but since the chemical of fear still runs through my brain, I do not separate from my mom. 

“*sniff* Ha his name is Hershey. Come here boy.” I look to the dog, snickering at his puppy like behavior. “Yes dear. He’s named that cause he usually is as sweet as chocolate. Hersey Fisher! Get your ass over here!” My mom has stood up now, standing her ground as the dog teasingly circles around her with the mask. I start to laugh as the dog slows down so my mom can reach for the mask but he bolts faster as she gets closer. “Ha ha very funny Hershey”. As they chase each other I notice rustling in the bushes, I start to worry. ‘Shit maybe this is a nightmare.’ As I begin to prepare myself for seeing a new form of a traumatic experience, I see the dog run near the bush, and a tall figure jumps out of the bush and tackles the dog.

“Ah ha, I got the little bitch!” For a dream, it takes me a second to realize who the figure is. all I can really focus on is the dog’s growling and the figures grunts. 

“Nice to see you Larry.” My mom says as she tries to hold back laughter. “Holy shit!”I exclaim in shock ‘it’s just Larry.’I sigh in relief, get up, and walk to the scene of the crime.

“Hi Mrs. Fisher, I see this little guy here has stolen your son’s face, luckily I got here before the culprit got too far.” Larry mimics the policeman that is commonly on his police radio, as he playfully wrestles the dog after placing the mask far away from the potential destruction. 

“Yeah little Hersey here decided to cause some trouble.” My mom has calmed her giggles and goes for my mask. 

“Nah little dude just wanted to play.” Larry and I say at the same time, I grab my mask as my mom hands it to me. Larry lets Hersey grab his hair, and the dog uses it to drag him to the blanket. “Ha, little dude has claimed me as a chew toy.” Larry just lets the dog drag him with unholy strength.

“Hershey no.” Mom says in-between laughter. We both walk the blanket as the dog drags Larry to it, and when he finally got to the blanket with the large man he sat down and proceeded to chew on his hair. 

“Hey this little guy thinks he can tame the mane of Larry Johnson.” I exclaim as I sit down beside him, my mom following suit.

“Hersey stop, your’e going to get stuck.” My mom says in a serious tone.

“Eh might as well let the little dude try.” Larry says as the dog stops, he has something in his mouth. Hersey gets up. 

“At it boy, whatcha find?” I ask, but Hersey runs off into the forest before we can see.

“Ok see ya Dog.” Larry shouts at the dog as he sticks out his tongue. 

“Ha. Yeah little rascal is off, anyway we I wanted to talk to you boys.” My mom sighs as she says this.

“What is it about mom?” I ask with hidden nerves, which my mom saw right through. 

“Mrs. Fisher, this about your death isn’t it.” Larry raises a brow to her as he pulls me into a cuddle.

“Sorry to disappoint you two, but no, it is not about my death. Actually… I’m technically not dead.” My mom says her first words in a sarcastic tone to try and brighten our moods.

“Ha well thats good, I don’t think Sal can handle anymore recollection of that.” Larry says as I’ve been curled up in his arms, he pats my head.

“WAIT! What do you mean technically not dead?” I say with shock.

“Sweetie, it’s hard to explain. I was saved, by a creature. It prevented me from dying. It gave me the ability to see you again. Sally” my mother explains with near pleading eyes. Why she feels that way I will never know.

“So what is it?” Larry and I ask simultaneously. 

“Well it says it’s from another planet…” Mom pauses and twirls her hair “It knew…”My mother has glimpses of hesitation in her eyes. “Well it knows Larry’s father.”She nervously looks to me and Larry as Larry speaks.

“Wait what the hell.” Larry exclaimed. His brows furrow in that way they do when he is confused, his whole face shows confusion.

“Yeah I knew Jim was fr-from another planet.” I say softly.

“THE HELL YOU talking about” Larry says in a shocked tone. I look to him, even though I see no sign of anger, I’m still afraid. What if he’s disappointed in me, what if he no longer trusts me. 

“Larry I’m sorry” she looks to him, then to me with understanding eyes, like she knew why, but also telling me it’s ok. “Sal? did you not tell him when you found out?” Mom asks in a soft tone.

“I-i’m sorry Lar-rry.” My nerves finally get to me, the tears I had blocked up from the earlier return. “I-I just.” I curl up into a ball being unable to look him in the eyes. “L-Larry. I’m sorry.” Larry wraps his arms around my curled self, not trying to break my cocoon, but just letting me know it’s ok. I am finally able to continue.

“I didn’t know the proper way to explain it.” I snuggle into his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. “I thought it would be better if you didn’t know.” I say softly, almost inaudible.

“Sally. Little dude. I understand man. I get all sensitive when it comes to him.”He hugs me even tighter, and kisses me on the top of my him. My mom is looking at us with loving eyes. ‘How the actual fuck do I forget the presence of Mom.’ It was a funny thought. 

“That is not all I wanted to talk about.” She says, her eyes filled with remorse. Larry decides to use his long arm to pull her in the hug.

“I did not mean to make the mood sour.” She continues her expression softens, but still isn’t joyful. 

“I just wanted to tell you I am alive and well.” Mom’s eyes fill with tears, I feel my eyes welling up again, I must cheer her up.

“Mom, I love you.” I manage to say without choking up, I try to give a small smile. 

She looks to me and gives a smile of pure joy, a smile that I miss so much. “I love you too son.” I take my arms from around Larry and hug her, as I do this she looks to Larry. “I love you as well Larry.” Mom says making sure to not leave Larry out. She softly returns my hug. 

Larry sniffles in response. “Heh. Love ya too.” His eyes are filled with tears. ‘Heh, to much sap for him.’ I thought.

“I wanted to explain that the reason I have avoided being in your life til now is because I wanted to protect you. I watched over you, but never interacted, until I saw you were involved with the cult. I now have to protect you guys, but I must stay far away, the place we last saw each other. Here in the meadow.” She continues to talk about her relation, and a new demon, golden-eyes. The demon that saved her is good, a kind and caring soul, technically it isn’t a demon, it’s just the same species as the red-eyes, We’re calling it a demon cause it sounds cooler. 

In the meadow we sat together, finished our talking, and our crying. My mom still there with us, she hugs me first, and then hugs Larry, and then she pulls me in for a group hug, and I gladly fall into the both of them. She then exclaims “Thank you so much for taking care of my Sally! I know your love for him is as great as mine.” she pulls us even closer, she kisses my cheek first, then kisses his cheek as she says: “ Please continue to watch over him for me. I have to go, I’ll leave you two to your ‘rough housing’ but don’t be too hard on each other” My mom winks at Larry, whose immediate response is to to let out a snorted laugh. “Fuck yeah! I’ll watch him like a hawk.” He pauses for a sec realizing he cursed at my mom, “uh… Ma’am.” My mom giggles at his silliness, and hugs us both even closer together, then gives me another kiss on the forehead. “Yah you better Lars. See ya later. Duuudes.” she says in that playful tone that all mothers do, that tone that would make normal teenagers cringe, but neither of us do, we miss her so much it is impossible to even contemplate being embarrassed at a parents jokes. And with that she fades away, leaving us snuggled close. 

Larry playfully scrunches his face with his eyebrows raise and snorts. “Haha. Little Dude? she stole my line?” I laugh at his cute reaction. I look in his eyes, with my mask not present at all I make an equally silly face back at him, and simultaneously giggle like a madman. We both giggle for a bit, but Larry calms his laughter before me, and to attempt bring me out of my giggle fit Larry brings my face closer to his and kisses me, a slight peck on the lips. 

Then with blushed cheeks he ghosts over my lips. “wonder what she could have possibly been talking about.” And with that… I feel all the blood rushing to my dick. But somehow I cannot stop laughing, the joy of how supportive my mom is, the joy of having Larry to myself, having him share the feelings I have for him.‘Only here’ I reminded myself. I look him in the eyes while still slightly giggling. The look in his eyes is a smug one, and his smile is that wide big toothy grin that shows off his adorably gapped teeth. Those dark chocolate brown eyes of his. As I get lost in those deep brown eyes he pulls me into another kiss, this one more passionate than the last. He passive-aggressively shoves his tongue in my mouth, which cause me emote an embarrassingly throaty moan. So as a slight revenge I rub my thigh up against his pants and simultaneously nibble at his tongue, which gets the reaction I want. He loosens his grip and arms go limp; and I can feel his deep muffled moan against my lips. With us originally facing each other, cuddled with our sides touching the ground. I take advantage of his ‘weakened’ state. I roll him onto his back and get on top of him. My eyes of course are drawn to the obvious tent in his pants, but I quickly look back to his face… 

Ugh. He has yet an even smugger look on his face, with that big grin and shifted brows daring me to go further. Which just makes me that more excited, I just want to take that look off of his face and have him a moaning mess under me. “So…” his tone is a playfully seductive one, his smile smug and wide, and before he finishes his sentence I sit directly on his dick that is trapped inside his pants, as I do this I never break eye contact. “So what.” I say looking down to him. His eyes are closed, and his breath is heavy. He bites his lip trying to stop himself from loosing his composure. His legs buck up with his knees touching my back and trembling. 

“Darling. You gotta use your words, like a big boy.” I say in a pervertedly playful tone, he squirms under me. He grinds his trapped dick against my ass. as he does this he speaks in that deep throaty voice of his that has me tasting root beer: 

“what’s the plan. My man.” He jokingly emphasizes his words with another 2 thrusts at the final two words, that smug smile and raised brow returning to his face. This causing me to start laughing again. 

“Dude seriously.” I barely get out my words because I’m laughing so hard. As I laugh; I grind more against his aching tent, the painful teasing causes him to let out another throaty moan. That deep brown voice of his takes away my laughter and replaces it with pure arousal, I taste its root beer color on the tip of my tongue, savoring the flavor of his unraveling composure. I lightly rub my hips against his tent, making sure to tease the head of his dick. He closes his eyes, trying to play at a game he knows he doesn’t stand a chance of winning. Well, let’s play. 

I place one hand each of his knees, and sit up slightly, then I grind down onto his hips.

“Hnm.” Larry bites his lip as he arches his back. He knows exactly what he has gotten himself into and dares to fight out for as long as he can last. I grind again, his hips buck up and a suppressed moan barely leaves his lips, he’s really trying to hold himself together. I hold his knees and thrust down again, his knees slip from under me and his hips grind my trapped dick, causing the both of us to moan in harmonious pleasure.

“Aww Lars...” My voice cracks, he raises a brow, smile wide panting for more. I sit up slightly and raise my hips, I leave just 5 inches above his dick, painfully close and far all at same time. I swing my hips seductively a few times. Right to left, left to right, hovering over him as I enjoy his staring.

“You know exactly what I have in plan for you.” I whisper in breathlessness as I try to sound seductive. He whines with the loss of contact, but the second he notices what I’m doing he stays down. I pull down my pants; bringing my underwear with them, sighing in relief as my dick twitches happily in the rejoice of freedom.Larry brings his hips up and thrusts against my bare ass. 

“Sa-Sally pleeease.” He vocalizes his struggling movements, I can feel his dick tremble in its confinement, it’s begging to be released, ‘god he’s so hot’ that’s the last semi logical thought I’d have in this encounter. 

“Ok Larry-berry.” I say in an equally eager tone as I sit back down on his lap; this causes him to place his hand on each side of my hips and grind me down as his dark flavored moans engulf my senses. I almost fall over into his arms, but manage to keep my composure enough to unzip his pants and pull out that delicious sausage of his. He moans in pleasurable ease from the torturous prison of his pants that have been soaked with pre-cum. 

“Ooh ya-es Sal! Ugh.” He looks to me with those eyes of concern, he’s non-verbally asking permission. 

“Saa.” It’s to late for him to ask verbally cause I’m already diving for his dick, stretching my hole with my index and middle finger and slipping his dripping member into me. 

“La-arry? Feels?” I can only manage one word at a time because he thrusts upward, shoving directly onto my prostate; I go weak in the knees and my head falls onto his chest. He holds my hips in place and continues to thrust in and out of me. 

“Heh. It’s... Really good.” He finishes my sentence as he tightens his grip on my hips to keep himself inside me, then rolls me on my back. I look up to him, his face is beet red and his eyes are clouded with lust. He starts to continues to thrust into me at a slow pace. In and out. Out and in. The pace drives me crazy.

“Laaarry! Ugh... Oah!” I want more, I need more, and filled with need I grind my hips deep into his. I wrap my legs around his back, and he holds them up. He stops fucking me for a second, adjusting our position so I don’t fall, but that split second makes me whine with need, I need him. Larry then returns to a slow in and out motion, looking at me with those beautiful eyes clouded with lust-filled passion. I have regained my composure, and I reach my head to lick his nipple, with success, I slightly nibble on it before starting to suck it.

“Gwah! Saal!” His dick twitches inside of me, and he starts to tremble in the knees, then I feel one of hands graze my nipple, which causes me to stop sucking his and let out another embarrassingly throaty moan.

“Oooh. Lar. Gwah!” He pinches my left nipple, my most sensitive one, my legs buck and tighten their grip around his back, and I feel my muscles squeeze around him.

“You’re beautiful.” He quickens his pace, the feeling of his dick hitting my prostate causing me to come closer and closer to orgasming, I start to try and move my hips to his pace. 

“La-Lars? Dwah.” His pace quickens and gets more spastic, it becomes less choreographed between us as we chase our orgasms. 

“think.. I think I’m close”. My words cause him to lose it, he starts cumming. Feeling his warm seed inside me causes my own orgasm. I immediately wake up, jolting upward as my own orgasm causes my body to wake with shock. I wake up a complete mess, and my brain as completely throws out the conversation we had with my mom. Poof! Memory gone. All I can recall is the scenes with the dog, my mom’s goodbye, and that heated sex. And my brain could only focus on that intimate time with Larry. Gosh am I a horrible friend.

When I realize what has happened I get up to clean myself, I grab a change of underwear and walk out of my door, being careful to be quiet just Incase my dad is asleep. As I walk to the bathroom I see Gizmo chillin on the couch watching something on the tv. 

“Mrow?” The cat asks, it’s the ‘again?’ meow. 

“Nah dude, it’s teenage stuff.”

“Me-out.” He responds pointing to the bathroom.

“Hah. Yeah I’m going dude.” I raise my hands up in a playfully defensive fashion.

I walk into to the bathroom to freshen up. I throw off my clothes and change into my clean underwear after I clean myself off. Then I wash my face. I look to the mirror. ‘Man I don’t have the energy to hate myself right now.’ I thought as I dried off my face, since I’m tired I forget I have sensitive skin, and wince in pain at the rough towel that rubs against my skin. I feel better enough to leave the bathroom. So I do. 

I walk out and see Gizmo has gotten a fluffy blanket and a pillow for me to chill on the couch with him. He’s such a good cat. 

“Thanks little dude.” I say as I approach the couch. I fluff up the pillow and lay down, but make sure to leave enough room so Gizmo can lounge on the couch like he always does. 

“Mew.” That’s his ‘I’m gonna lay on you’ meow. I stretch out so he can flop himself onto my stomach. As he grabs the remote with his mouth, he curls up like a giant cinnamon ball. The lack of sound from the TV tells me he’s muted it, and I look to it and see the closed captions on. ‘Sweet little boy.’ I know it’sreally late because he’s watching one of those weird shows from Comedy Central. If it was South Park I would have probably stayed up. The blaring from the tv is hurting my eyes, which tells me I’m tired. My yawn causes him to pull up the blanket up over me. “Mew meow.” His soft good night meow. “Night Giz.” I say with another yawn, and with that I fall asleep.

I wake up to the smell of bacon. Gizmo is up on the counter. I see another figure in the kitchen. It’s Larry. I get up as quietly as possible, and as I try to sneak hug Larry Gizmo calls me out.

“Mromew” that’s his morning meow. The cat isholding a spatula in his mouth and is helping Larry stir a batter, Larry throws in ingredients as Gizmo stirs with vigorous motion. Larry turns around and ruffles my hair.

“Morning Little dude, you were out like a light.” His voice sound hoarse, but he doesn’t look sick, no more than his usual baggy eyes, so I brush it off. 

“Yeah for some reason snuggles on the couch with a fluffy cat help me sleep. Wonder how that’s possible?” I pet said cat as I say this.

“Ya little dude, little Giz here gives the best snuggles.” Larry responds with a happy smile. But his eyes don’t look as happy. Those eyes, they seem tired, more than usual, but I still brush it off.

“Eo mew” that’s Gizmos ‘yeah right’ meow. 

“Seriously! I swear this cat is way too modest.” I say in response to Gizmo. I walk towards my room to grab my mask, I only make it to the bathroom door before Larry says:

“Oh yeah dude! I put your mask and eye in the bathroom, along with a change of clothes for today.” Larry shouts a little to loudly. 

“Yay! thanks mom!” I say in an equally playfully loud tone

“Hey! don’t insult Ms. Diane like that.” Larry says; then howls with laughter at his own joke. I blow a raspberry in response. 

“Ok but seriously thanks.” I say as I walk into the bathroom. I take a wiz, then I do my daily routine of cleaning my mask and eye. I use an anti acne solution that doctor recommended. Last time I got acne it was fucking painful, like really ‘I had to smoke weed to just dumb it down’ painful. Then I get dressed, grab the mask and walk out the door. I run to the kitchen.

“Lar.” Larry cuts me off.

“Nah, little dude... no need to help, we’re almost done anyway.” He says with enthusiasm. “Also it’s like 11am so Mom, Henry and I loaded the truck with as much shit as we felt like cramming.” He laughs as he says this, handing me a plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

“Wait what did you need to cram dude, tiny people have tiny items.” He laughs at that, and I continue jokingly, “also how dare you not let me help you guys. It’s my stuff.” I say in that thankful tone I do whenever Larry does stuff like this, with our food we walk to the couch and sit.

“Nah. It’s no sweat. I think Henry is eager to get you out of the house because...” He puts his plate down on the coffee table and does the finger thrust sign.

“Gross dude I’m eating.” I purposely talk with my mouth full, which is extremely hard to do without making a mess, but I somehow manage.

“I’ve come to terms with it.” He laughs that laugh I love while shoving half his scrambled eggs in his mouth.

“Ew man, why didn’t they kick you out?” I start giggling to hide my embarrassment. He somehow succeeds at swallowing his food without chocking. 

“Ha Ha! Dude not like that. My mom always goes upstairs if she wants to be with Henry.” We both start belly laughing and continue to eat our food. 

Afterward we clean up our dishes. Larry grabs Gizmo and gives him a piggy back ride, and we head downstairs to the truck. I see they have successfully and safely managed to get my TV into the truck, along with all my clothes. Literally the only thing they didn’t get was my bed-frame and mattress. I watch Larry put Gizmo down so he can unlock the car. 

“Dude! What the hell man?” I look to him, as he listens and unlocks the car, chuckling as he seats Gizmo into the truck. I continue while him and I hop into the truck. “Dude how the hell did you guys do this so fast, my dad is like super weak.” He laughs at that and starts the engine. 

“ I’ll let you in on a secret. Get him to carry the light stuff, my mom to carry the moderately heavy stuff, and I carry whatever I see as too heavy for them two to carry.” He softly sighs as he exits the parking lot. I look to him and laugh softly, he looks even more exhausted now that we are outside with the sun illuminating everything. ‘Damn it Lars, why the hell do you do this to yourself.’I smiley softly and say: “Larry! Thank you so much dude. I’ll treat you to something.” I say with enthusiasm. 

Gizmo backs me up. “Meow!” The cat says in agreement.

“Nah dude. It’s cool.” He sighs again. We sit in an awkward silence until Gizmo says something.

“E mew meow mrew mrow mow!” Gizmo says threateningly. I giggle cause I know Gizmo’s saying, ‘We’re gonna take ya hostage and pamper ya.’ 

“What little dudes? Ya planning to kidnap me!”

Larry does a horrified face, failing to pass it off as real because he soon starts laughing.

“Hell yeah.” I say all too happily.

That’s the end of our conversation in the truck. We have arrived at the house, Gizmo telling Larry not to hit something, Larry responds with: 

“Shut up Gizmo! I’m not gonna hit the fence!” Larry’s tone is a playful but serious one. He puts the truck in park, and we get out.

We grab the small boxes, and Gizmo grabs his own ‘purr’sonal bag of random Gizmo shit. We would have taken down the door if it wasn’t for Neil opening it.

“Hey Salio, Hey Lars. What can I do to help.” Neil greets us with a smile. Gizmo immediately demands assistance by placing his bag to Neil’s feet. 

“Mrow!” The tiger commands the man, leading Neil to the basement door. Neil gladly follows

“Haha.. ok Giz. You’re the boss!” Neil says with a smile as he walks down the stairs. We head to my room, and place the two boxes down. We continue to unload the truck until everything is inside. By the time we are done Todd has arrived at home, tired from schoolwork. We sit in my room, by we I mean Neil, Larry, myself and Gizmo, emptying the boxes by dumping them on the floor. Gizmo assists by sitting in most of the boxes we open, he throws the contents of my boxes in an organized fashion that Neil has us keeping up, it’s funny to see a cat kick or swat stuff into and successfully aim it correctly. 

We hear Todd yell out by the front door calling Neil, in a jokingly mad tone.

“Neil! Why didn’t you call me to come and help?!” Todd exclaims to his boyfriend.

“Hahaha! Sweetheart you had work to do, and two classes, no way in hell I’ma pry you from your favorite subject” Neil says as he walks out of the room to greet his boyfriend, leading Todd into the room, who proceeds to sit next to the Box Gizmo is working on unpacking.

“Hello Sal, Larry, and the important prince.” Todd addresses the cat as he pets him.

“Mrow.” The Gizmo speaks as he hands Todd some cables that go to the TV. 

“What the hell Giz.” Todd says in disbelief.

“Hah! Looks like the little dude wants you to hook up the TV!” Larry exclaims while stopping what he is doing. He goes to pick up the TV and prepares to place it wherever Gizmo commands. 

“Yeah no shit Larry. I think even my autistic self can understand when a cat commands him.” Todd says in a playfully aggressive tone.

“Sweetheart for the last time your Autism doesn’t at all hinder you.” Neil sighs with pout. 

“Yeah ginger dude your autism has given us fucking free cable.” Larry backs Neil up with the facts. Todd just rolls his eyes as he walks out the door.

“I think he’s getting ready for the marathon. The new season premiere for Glitter Ponies is out. He and I are gonna watch it later.” Neil says. Gizmo proceeds to meow at Neil, ushering him to pick up the box with him inside. 

“I will never understand how that cat can still watch that show after what happened.” Larry says as Neil and him walk out of my room and towards the basement. 

“All I understand is that I wasn’t there for whatever event you guys are referring to, and we get free cable, like even some private channels, cause of Todd.’Neil praises his boyfriend with innocence passion. 

Me still in my room, see the remote has been dropped on the floor. ‘Ok Giz definitely did this on purpose to get me to take a break.’ I grab said remote and head down to the basement, and watch as Larry and Neil place the giant TV on its stand, Todd then proceeds to hook up some Ethernet cables and other shit to the Tv, he the gestures to me for the remote.‘Wait so it was Todd who left it. Dude never fails to surprise me.’ I throw it to him, which he dodges, but Neil successfully catches the damned thing.

“Hello remote, I was just about to ask for that” Todd says with a wink to me as Neil hands him the remote.

“Hah yeah, figured you would need it.” I say with masked relief. I walk towards the couch where Gizmo lays on Larry’s lap, Larry looks to be sleeping. I sit next to them and pet Gizmo on the head. 

“Wow. Larry really has worn himself out, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this tired.” I say with a sigh, knowing fully well that this is my fault. Gizmo softly meows at me to be quiet,

“Yeah, Little Giz clearly noticed.” Neil says looking at the cat. 

Neil and Todd continue to work on the TV. I feel myself falling onto Larry’s shoulder, and jolt up in fear of disturbing him. Gizmo being the awesome cat he is, grabs my arm and pulls me down so I am comfortably leaning onto Larry’s side. As I enjoy the kind warmth of Larry, I slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

“MYYYYYYYYYYY GLITTER PONYYYY.” I jolt up with a start, that damn song being the only thing I can process at the moment, at what’s really going on. Larry jump awake, his much larger structure causing us both to fall off the couch.

All I saw was that poor pony, it had been awhile since I last saw her, say a few years ago, when I first met Ash and Todd. That pony was in pain, her starved skin wrapping around her ribcage, what was meant to be a bright pink coat was a sickly salmon light. What were her golden and pink locks were faded, orange red with and a sickly green gold curls, a crimson red stained the tips of her hair, like it had been dipped in a pool of blood. Her wings were small and bony, just gross to look at, and her face. Ugh. Her skin and skull caved around her horn, leaving room for a finger to be poked through into the skull. Her teeth were a grotesque yellow with blood on the tips, and she dawned a sickly smile. All I can hear is distorted music in the background. The sound turns to black and red waves that swirl around my head, red goes around, black goes under, red goes down, black goes right. The sound waves and colors all dance around me, like a sinister northern lights. The mix of dark grotesque colors have me tasting blood. 

And Right as I thought it wasn’t going to get any worse, the pony speaks.

“Hello Sally Face!” I shiver at the raspy voice, sickly and sadistic, and watch as her smile grows wider. 

“Lets play a..”She continues to speak, but my ability to hear her is cut off by Todd’s voice. 

“Neil sweetie, can you turn that dial to the left.” Todd shouts to Neil, who I can only assume follows the instruction because the music turns off. Somehow I can make out Neils soft response:“Sorry.”

“Duuuude!? I’m gonna be having nightmares for weeks now.” Larry playfully pouts to the two males that have finished up the TV. I look to Larry and point at the pony, my hand quivering. If this was a dream I wouldn’t be scared, but this isn’t. She’s there, that pony. Larry grabs me and brings me back up to the couch, he hugs me tight, and I curl up into a ball, allowing myself to fall into his arms.

“MEOUCH” Gizmo says directly after jumping back onto the couch. With all the ruckus I’ve completely forgotten that Gizmo was originally on the couch with us. 

“Little dude has said it” Larry says with a yawn, he pets my head, knowing the slow massage will slowly take me back to reality, and everyone patiently waits for it to do so, it feels like an hour to me, watching as the pony walks closer to me, trying talk to me. The crimson and black swirls follow her every footstep, until she gets right by my face, her breath tastes of blood, she says: “Your it!” And fades away, and the swirls dance around me and up through the roof.

Something tells me it was only 5 minutes cause when I sigh out of relief , Larry doesn’t loosen his hug.

“Dude new record man, that was the shortest one yet.” Larry says softly. ‘I know he means hallucinations. My visions from Jim giving me hints on where to find stuff do not count, they could count as episodes, but I completely lose consciousness while having those quick conversations with Jim.’ Losing myself in quick thought also helps.

“Ah shit Salio, I’m really sorry.” Neil’s tone is a remorseful one. I look to him and give him a thumbs up, and Neil responds with a sigh of relief.

“Ok the time is 5pm. I believe you two have a dinner planned with your parents at 7pm.” Todd says with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of sweet dreams. Larry and Sal have dinner with their parents. Point of view shift near the end.

“Ok the time is 5pm. I believe you two have a dinner planned with your parents at 7pm.” Todd says with a smile.

Todd jesters us to get up.

“Oh shit little dudes we gotta get going!” Larry, with a panicked expression hops up, and proceeds to run up the stairs, and I assume out of the house, because by the time Gizmo and I get to the truck he has already pulled it out, ready to drive onto the road.

“Get in the car little dudes.” Larry says with a smile. I proceed to practically throw myself and Gizmo into the passenger’s seat.

“Goodbye you crazy dorks.” Todd waves to us as Larry proceeds to drive off. When we get to the apartments we run to the basement and freshen up, I shower first, hop out and put on semi fancy clothes. This dinner is at home, but it’ll be the first one with Dad and Lisa as an official couple. So we both want to at least not look like the absolute stoner metal head slobs we are. They revealed it to us the day before the got engaged, and we just haven’t had time to have a proper meal all together. Dad has been working non stop saving up money for the wedding. Honestly Larry and I are on the same boat. We are saving up money to get our own outfits for the wedding. Lisa has already made me her maid of honor, and Larry of course is best man. Larry and I have designed our own outfits, well he did most of it, I just was there to suggest. Maple is helping us make them, who knew she was into fashion.

I’m so lost in thought I don’t hear when Larry walks in, I only notice him when he runs past me to the closet, wearing nothing but a towel, which of course catches my attention. He swiftly puts on his underwear. For a glimpse second I get to admire his family jewels, they’re even sexier than in my dream. ‘Ugh no, bad. He’s your best friend!’ I scold myself, Larry has turned around, and I switch my gaze towards the ground. “Like what you see?” Larry playfully asks as he puts on the rest of his clothes, it’s not at all a flirt-filled tone. I sigh and say, “Ha! Only in your dreams! Ya dork.” He laughs and returns me with “K little dude, whatever ya want.” He pats me on the shoulder and walks out of the room.‘Strange, why does my heart wince at his statement,’ He is already returning with his hair done up in a neat ponytail, and has brought my special hair brush I leave here so I don’t have to go all the way upstairs to get it. My face isn’t the only sensitive part of my head, I need a specially designed brush that doesn’t hurt. He sits on the bed next to me and exclaims. “Hey little dude since we have time how about you let me practice braiding hair, Maps says I’ve gotten good at it.” I nod, Larry is always gentle with brushing my hair, he’s one of the only people I trust to do it. I lose myself in thought again as I search for why my mood has gone sour. ‘ It’s like there is something more behind it than just a playful response, like my brain is missing something.’

I am brought out of thought by Larry telling me he’s done. We hear the front door open, which we assume to by our parents. We run to the dining room and proceed to set the table.

“Aww boys, you didn’t have to dress up.”

She acknowledges how handsome Larry looks in his only nice dress shirt, simple black, he’s paired it with simple black jeans. She tells me the same with my clothes, I dawn a simple skirt with a dark blue sweater. 

“Yeah but this is like our first dinner as an official family.” Larry says as he places the last set of silverware down.

“You boys do know it’s not official until we get married.” Dad says as he walks up beside me to give me a hug, my response is a silent elbow to a rib, then I hug him back.

“It’s official to us.” I exclaim while simultaneously helping Lisa with the bag of Chinese takeout. We sacrificed the Homemade dinner so Lisa would have time to eat with us. Even if we all chipped in to help we wouldn’t have time to all be together, so Dad picked up Chinese on his way home. 

“Well I guess I should change into something better than my jumpsuit. Be back in a sec.” Lisa isn’t your average women, she actually means that when she says ‘in a sec’.

Dad, Larry, and I place the food out on the table pass around style, and Dad grabs a wine bottle he’s hidden in his jacket.

“Hey man I see you got that brand mom likes but can’t afford.” Larry says, grabbing two wine glasses for the adults and us two Root-beers.

“Yeah like you guys said, this is a special night. We finally get to spend time together as a family.” Dad’s face is red as he said this. “Larry do you have the potted centerpiece plant for your mom.” Dad grabs a circular cloth from one of his bags and places it at the center on the table.

“Hell Yeah I hid the poor thing in my closet, let me go free it from its dank prison.” Larry rushes to his room, and swiftly comes out with a beautiful baby bonsai. 

“Aww it’s so cute.” I exclaim as Larry places it on the table, I proceed to sit down and admire said little plant.

“Yeah he is! We should name the little dude.” Larry exclaims as he pats the tree’s top.

“Boys we might should leave that to Lisa.” Dad chuckled at the teens. With that, Lisa walks out in a nice pair of jeans, and a simple lacy golden-brown shirt. 

“Wow sweetheart, you look great.” Dad says

“Thanks Love!” She looks to the table and sees the little Bonsai. 

“Aw Hen, it’s that cutie tree we saw at the nursery the other day when I was sent to pic up Mr. Morrison’s ‘special’ delivery” She hugs Dad as he says, “Yeah, I thought we needed a new member of the family. Larry helped me get it.” Dad led Lisa to sit down, Larry grabs some serving utensils and sits down next to me. “Thanks Lar-bear, well I guess since it’s apart of the family we need to name it.” We start passing the food around to get portions of each thing.

“Hell Yeah.” Larry and I exclaim at the same time, Dad laughs as Lisa scoffs.

“Larry! Language!” Lisa in mom mode exclaims.

“Sorry Ma.”Larry shoves a mountain of food into his mouth.

“Hey dummy your gonna choke if you eat that much.” I say as I shove an equally ridiculous amount of food into my mouth.

“Boys.” Dad does the same thing, but with slightly less food so he doesn’t make a mess.

“How about Shiro.” Lisa says, eating like a normal person.

“That’s perfect.” Henry says, politely swallowing the food in his mouth first.

We finish our dinner, and for dessert, I pull a cake from the fridge I baked the other day for this, red velvet with cream cheese frosting. Dad gets the wine to enjoy with Lisa, we eat our dessert.

After we eat Dad and Lisa go upstairs to enjoy the rest of their wine, well mostly for Lisa to enjoy the rest of it, cause Dad has limited himself to one glass, honestly we are all proud of my Dad, but Lisa helped with most of his recovery, he’s gotten so good that we can actually feel safe allowing him to drink it in moderation.

Larry and I head to his room, and Lisa leaves us with a some weed from the Morrison’s. It’s the late 90’s, but even Lisa knows that it helps Larry with his anger and me with my worrying. Larry goes to get some more of that root-beer, and I roll up the joints.

Gizmo went to the blockbuster and giftedus some random ass slashers, where that cat gets that money from, I kinda don’t want to know, but I have seen a contract with Mr. Addison Giz has on exterminating pests, so, I guess he gets a good pay. It also happened to have something to do with electrical wiring in the drywalls, and picking up groceries. Man my cat has a job before I do. And I’ve already graduated highschool. My thought lost self is brought back t reality when Larry says.

“Little dude! I’m back!” He throws me the root-beer bottle as he says this.

“Dumbass, this is a glass bottle.” I stick my tongue out at him as he rolls his eyes and sits next to me on the beanbag. 

“What ya pick little dude.” Larry turns on the Tv and I hand him his weed stick. 

“Dunno kinda just shoved one in there. Go with the getting blazed theme.” I speak and light both of our joints.

“Ha dude! Nice.” Taking a puff of the weed.

Halfway into the movie we start laughing like crazy at how poorly made this movie is, Gizmo sure knows how to pick ‘em. I start to see gold and elegant brown swirls around Larry as he laughs his ass off at how fake the zombie deaths look. One guy who pretends to be a zombie has managed to convince actual zombies that he is dead and not worth the slaughter, which when one saw through that. ‘A really strong one at that,’ the guy effortlessly beats the absolute shit out of it. So this guy is following this couple, and the girl leaves her boyfriend out as bait for the alleged zombie; who happens to be the guy, and the guy ends up making out with the boyfriend pretending to eat him as the girl is oh so justiciably killed by a hoard of zombies. What gets me is that the guy pretending to be a Zombie has long brown hair like Larry, and is extremely tall and muscular, although way to pale to be Larry, and the guy is very Asian, and the character and actor are passionate about their heritage, yes I’ve seen this actor before, he’s famous for gay rights protests. ‘Kinda cool to see an Asian with naturally brown hair.’ 

So the short dude has long flowing dark blue hair and dark tan skin. And Zombo dude takes him to a safe hideout, and little blue sets up traps and shit, basically a slaughterhouse, then after all the traps are set the two start making out, which results in a good 10 minute porn with the constant camera shift to random zombies being chopped up by the traps. And by now we are so fucking stoned and Larry cannot stop laughing I kinda watch Larry more than I do the sex scene, ‘because it reminds me of that damn dream.’ I look to the screen, and surely enough, the shorter guy has Zombo dude pinned down in a position relatively similar to the one I had Larry in, in my dream. 

‘Boy I could probably ride Larry’s dick better than that gu...’ now a bunch of Zombie guts spatter onto the two, and Larry howls with laughter, that beautiful brown root-beer taste swirls the tip of my tongue, golden brown sound engulfs my vision. And out of confusion I try to ignore it. ‘No... No. NO! Larry and I are best friends... brothers... I can’t.’ I’m pulled out of thought when Larry kisses me. First a peck, then he takes a drink of his root beer and softly guides his tongue into my mouth. I am unable to resist, my senses are full and jumbled and I feel like putty in his arms, I close my eyes and kiss back, the flavor of root-beer burns the tip of my tongue as Larry’s own dances around my mouth, softly stroaking the roof of my mouth, drawing little golden circles into it, I let a moan escape and then he sticks his tongue under mine and pushed my tongue in his mouth with his own, he moans in his throat and I just fall onto him more, chest to chest we continue are heated make out til the movie ends and we fall asleep in each others arms. I am gifted with a dream of a zombie hunter first person shooter style, no sex dreams , no dreams about mom. And the memory of that make out session fades away.

I wake up in the beanbag. Here we are in the basement, Larry painting away with passionate focus. His painting is based off of a dream I had. My dream that I continue to describe to him that wasn’t explicit. 

I started off playing this new game on my gear-boy. I was in the middle of beating a boss, half paying attention to what I was doing, then I finally beat the damn beast, “fucking die you little shit”.I exclaim in victory. Larry chuckles. 

“Good job little dude. Well did you give him a fuckle knuckle. Ha!” His laugh is a boomlet overpowered one, such a deep voice that fills a much small room.

“Damn right I did!” As I speak I put down the gear-boy and look to Larry, who has turned back around to his canvas, with the 

delicate touch of his paintbrush creating beautiful strands of grass. Watching him paint such beautiful colors is extremely enchanting. I watch him with such intensity my ears don’t register when he speaks. I was slow to realize when he started to talk again. 

I watch Larry curiously as he asks what color the flowers were. 

“Hey little dude, ya said there were lots of flowers. Like vine flowers, buttercups and what else. I forgot dude... I’m still comin off the weed man...”

I laugh, I almost had forgot we had smoked while watching a random slasher movie. Ithought I talked about the flowers. I swear I had described their appearance, but... maybe I didn’t. Maybe I just said it in my head. 

“The buttercups should be easy, they are yellow.” I say in a sarcastically playful tone. 

“Haaa! No duuuh duuuude. I maay be stupid. but I knooow what color butter is my maaaan.” Larry responds back in an equally playful manner.

I am quick to respond. “My dude you aren’t stupid, you are just a rootbeer dumdum.” Sally laughs at his friend bantering of himself, trying hide how much it hurts to see his friend have such low self esteem. 

“Bwahaha, dude seriously, why root-beer flavor tho.” I hear Larry’s laugh all around me, I let myself hear it’s brown color, and the color’s taste of root-beer flavor stinging my tongue, the flavor of our first kiss. the origin of this kiss wasn’t at all romantic, well, for him, for me, it was what made me realize my love for his was greater than friendship, and dirtier than bro love. We were pretty blazed, with this new blend of weed types Todd’s parent gave us, really strong stuff. We happened to be drinking a root-beer, a special brand Ash brought from Louisiana, best root beer I’ve ever had. But since we were pretty blazed; we got on this weird topic of first kisses and shit, he asked if I had kissed Ash on our date,I mumbled about how the date didn’t work out, just didn’t click. I sarcastically commented that no one would ever kiss my face. Because honestly... it is true. Since my mask was off I jokingly puckered my lips, he laughed and responded with, ‘well I would’, and when he finishes his sentence… his lips are on mine, and I instinctually kiss back. The taste of root-beer on our lips, and his brown hair curtaining all around me. When I realize what’s happening I quickly pull away.He looks at me and says: “Sal?”...

“Hey little dude ya ok?” ironically it is his same voice that brought me into to memory that pulls me out.

“Yeah man, so the flowers… Well there were little flowers that resembled passion fruit flowers, yah know those weird ones that look all alien-ey. The only difference is that they had baby blue large pedals and the unique string pedals were a dark blue with yellow highlights, like the center of each strand was strung with a yellow string.” I explain in much more detail than I originally had. I knew well Larry’s ego will probably boost because I feel he can paint with detail. That he can paint all that. It’s not that I think he can, it is more like I know he can, he’s such an amazing artist. 

I’ve stopped playing the Gear-boy for at-least five minutes now choosing the more fun choice of watching Larry delicately painting the yellow grass of that famed meadow that many of my nightmares start in. But the dream he was painting, it wasn’t a nightmare, far from it actually; to be precise, it was a wish, a hope for my future with Larry, to be more than just friends. 

There were parts about my dream I couldn’t tell him. The Larry in my dreams was already in a romantic relationship with me in every dream that my mom appears in at the beginning, well the ones that don’t have to do with that damned dogma, and the day I lost her, basically in every dream that was happy. I don’t quite remember my dream, but I do remember it was about my mom telling me something about Jim, and about her being alive. The only parts I truly remember vividly is in the forest, and that fantastical act with Larry. It’s like my brain didn’t have the energy to remember the important conversation we had. 

And the one thing I remember vividly is the sex we had. ‘I’m the worst best friend anyone could ask for.’ I thought with self hatred. And of course I didn’t tell him about that part. I mean my dad literally proposed to his mom last Saturday. And well how Larry feels about me? Well it clear as crystal, he loves me as just a brother. 

As I am lost in thought Larry yet again pulls me out of it. 

“Hey little dude. I want you to check this to see if it is accurate, I want the rest after this to be a surprise.” I proceed to attempt to get out of the beanbag.

“K dude, I’m coming over.” I kinda struggle to get out of the large beanbag, but I successfully get onto my feet. 

“Hah I summon the demon: Sally Face.” He exaggerates his words by raising his hands up slowly.

“Thou hast summoned the almighty one from the depths of the beanbag.” We both giggle at the playful stupidity.

I walk up to the painting. It’s exquisite, the field of golden grass mildew covered where the red and white checkered picnic blanket lay. The trees that create a squiggly barrier around the meadow, and the vines of buttercup and passionflowers with perfect contrast of blues and yellows. The sky swirls in blue and purple hues.

“Woah.” I’m completely speechless, the swirls of color almost jump out the painting, it’s beautifully enchanting.

“Is that a good ‘woah’, or a bad ‘woah’.” I scoff at shock that Larry could ever doubt his skill, ‘like seriously dude you paint like a Renaissance artist.’ It’s fricking frustrating how he downgrades himself 

“Larry are you fucking seriously asking that.” I grab his shoulders and shake him, trying to get it through his thick head.

“Dum-dum need clarification.” At least he’s not calling himself stupid.

“Damn it Lars! It’s fucking perfect.” I put my hand on the forehead of my mask and sigh.

“Well... Yay!” His eyes light up and he hugs me tightly and then pushes me away.

“Now shoo! I must finish this.”

“OK Larry, your the boss.” I walk to the beanbag, and as I sit down I say, “the demon known as Sally Face must return to his hellish home of the beanbag.” I grab my Gearboy and proceed to the next level, I see Larry periodically glancing over his shoulders many times to make sure I’m not trying to peak. But am extremely determined to beat this level, plus I’m gonna respect him wanting to make this a surprise. He works on it for the next hour, and Gizmo walks in with lunch.

“Mwew memeow.” ‘Eat something idiots.’ He’s carrying 2 McDonald’s bags and a happy meal, he hands me my bag, and Larry his, quick causes Larry to accidentally knock down the painting, luckily I catch it since it almost falls into my lap. I get a glimpse of it, even though I want to respect Larry’s request of it being a surprise, I’m so enchanted I can’t look away.

The swirls or the nights sky falling behind a curtain of beautifully generic trees, the golden grass that creates a field of playful manner with Mom walking after Hershey. 

‘Wait, who’s Hershey?.’ I think as I look directly at the dog and Larry wrestling. ‘Wait. I didn’t tell Larry about the dog, or that he was in my dream.’ Then it came back to me, everything, the conversation with Mom, and well. Larry and I shared dreams. Larry knew how I felt about him. ‘If he knew how I felt, then he must have known how much it hurts. But he’s done nothing, said nothing, he doesn’t care.’ He did nothing. 

Larry walks up to me and I throw the painting at him.

“Sal? Buddy? What’s wrong?” His eyes look to be ones filled with concern, but I.  I see through it.  His voice swirls around my head in bitterly charred manor.

“Liar”. My voices echoes in my head.  Is this fun to you. 

“Sal.” He grabs my hand, but I slap it away. Black swirls cloud my vision as my fears of rejects burst into angry sorrow. I can no longer see Larry as a caring friend. He never cared, I know that now. 

“You knew all along.” I start to cry, my head spins and my gut twists as my inner pain seeps through my eyes in red smokey blotches.

“Sal. I.” He dares give me those puppy dog eyes, eyes with misleadingly pleading hope.  I see through those eyes.

“I get you don’t like me, but this is the cruelest way you could reveal it to me.” With the blackness nearly dying my eyes with blind ink, I run out the room through the backdoor

“Sal wait. Please let me explain.” But it’s to late, and he’s already run off, before I can chase after him Gizmo stops me.

“Mew Moe mo.” ‘Let him go’. My eyes burn being over stimulated by tears, I sit down a grasp the painting, hugging it close to my chest. ‘Giz is right, Sal is jumping to conclusions, he needs time to sort this out. Damnit! This whole time I thought he just wasn’t ready to take it outside of our dreamscape.’ Gizmo walks up to me and taps my back with his paw

“Ok.” I say to the cat who has approached me,giving my hand a small lick. 

“Ya know Sal has memory issues when it comes to the dreams, right?” Gizmo is speaking perfect English and it’s fucking with my brain. 

“Dude what did I smoke last night, or am I finally going insane cause I just hurt the person I love.” I get up and put the painting back on the easel, then I pick up Giz’s and my food and bring it to my bed, Giz follows suit and

“Ha, I promise you weed doesn’t have hallucinatory effects on normal people. I’m infected by the same fungus as Diane, that’s how she’s been able to track us throughout the years, it takes me a lot of energy to form fully functional vocal cords, but since I feel this to be important and don’t want you to have to use your brain to figure out my cryptic meows.” The cat has a child like voice. ‘Man do I have a headache.’ I sigh as I stuff my face with fries. “Just to let you know, I know everything about the talk you had with Diane.” I rub my forehead. ‘At least I don’t have to explain anything to him’

“How?” I am actually baffled, but if he’s infected by golden eyes, maybe I shouldn’t question it.

“What do you think Hershey was after in the forest. Also I saw everything.” Gizmo has a Cheshire grin. 

“Ugh!” ‘O shit. “Did Hershey see? I sure a hell hope Ms Diane didn’t see.” I can feel the cat taking joy in my embarrassment, damn do I deserve it thought. 

“Diane and Hershey cannot stay connected for to long because it takes a lot of energy consumption. But I had to stay to keep you to in the dreamscape. I am the ‘server’ as one would dub it.” I munch on my burger as he speaks. “Dude I just want to know what the hell is going on, why did I remember everything but Sal doesn’t.” Gizmo responds immediately. “Same reason red eyes or any of the funguses can’t infect Sal. Also dude you need sleep, if you want to fight off red eyes you gotta take care of yourself, also Todd whipped up some pills filled with blue eyes’ white blood cells, they’ll fight off the infection, and if the worst case scenario actually comes into play, it makes it easier for blue eyes’ to save your body. I also brought you some melatonin since the red eyes slows the production of it in your brain.” I sigh trying sort out the information just vomited out of this cat’s mouth. “Dude don’t fricking waste your breath on all those words, I’m not gonna question your wisdom, honestly, all I got out of that was: ‘take these pills.” Gizmo laughs as he hands me two medicine bottles. “One of each now, and take the blue supplements twice a day, and melatonin when ever you want to fall asleep, you should be fine exceeding the normal dosage due to what red eyes has done to your melatonin production.” I do as instructed. We finish our food, and after 15 minutes the melatonin finally kicks in, and I slowly drift off to sleep.


End file.
